Operações
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Não importava, afinal. - ColonnelloLal - Presente de aniversário para Lady Murder.


_**Operações.**_

_-_

_Não importava, afinal._

_-_

_Presente de aniversário para Lady Murder._

_-_

A história é simples. Não é difícil, complicada ou complexa. Mas advirto que para compreendê-la, o mínimo conhecimento matemático é importante, então preste atenção e não se perca nos números.

_**#**_

_**Soma:**_

Era pura matemática, ela não saberia explicar de outra forma. Com um _mais_ um, eles tinham **dois** minutos para se esconderem dos olhares estranhos, mas somando _mais_ quatro, tinham **seis** razões para estarem juntos _(ou seriam apenas desculpas esfarrapadas?)_ que se resumiam à: prática, perfeição, treinos, berros, cobranças, provocações e irritações.

Mas então, com _mais _quatro, eram **dez** tipos de sorriso que ele lhe dava, sem se importar com a sua expressão dura e um pouco irritada _(ou seria sem jeito?)_ a cada vez que faziam uma pausa para descansar.

Ela só tinha **um** tipo de sorriso, mas somado aos **dez** dele, tinham **onze **motivos para ficarem juntos e ela sempre arranjava _mais_ cinco para que se tornassem **dezesseis** e ficassem até o pôr-do-sol treinando, apenas para ter mais tempo de analisar o sorriso infantil de Colonnello.

_**#**_

_**Multiplicação:**_

As tarefas eram divididas de acordo com o dia da semana. Na segunda, eram duas _vezes_ quatro que davam **oito** voltas em torno do campo de concentração, nas quais ela o acompanhava fazendo-o correr três _vezes_ mais rápido, o que totalizavam **quarenta e oito **segundos por volta_ (ele corria rápido mesmo quando ela o seguia daquela maneira)._

E sempre que o seguia, Lal sentia como se estivesse mais segura, como se Colonnello fosse cinco _vezes_ mais forte do que qualquer pessoa que pudesse lhes fazer mal. Às vezes, Lal tinha a impressão de que Colonnello significava demais _(qual é a tabuada do infinito?)._

_**#**_

_**Divisão:**_

Na hora das refeições, ela dividia seis _por_ dois e tinham **três** tipos diferentes de vegetais para completar a alimentação balanceada. Colonnello não gostava de vegetais e reclamava, por vezes dividindo esses números em porções ainda menores.

Mas ele sempre acabava comendo, porque Lal era excepcionalmente rigorosa em sua dieta.

"_Coma, ou farei com que seus exercícios sejam divididos em tarefas ainda piores."_

Colonnello ria e, apesar de sistemática, Lal nunca soube como dividir o sorriso dele com ninguém.

_**#**_

_**Subtração:**_

Cinqüenta _menos_quinze davam **trinta e cinco** pratos que ainda teria que lavar por ser tão desobediente assim. Entretanto, não se importava, contanto que ela ainda estivesse ali para monitorá-lo.

Bastava que fizesse devagar, ouvindo as reclamações dela por demorar tanto.

"_É que eu gosto de fazer as coisas bem feitas."_

Dez palavras dele _menos_ um silêncio dela, davam **nove** razões para que gostasse tanto de seu jeito. Era, afinal, toda aquela rigidez no treinamento que o fizera ser forte como era, certo?

_**#**_

_**Todas as operações:**_

Primeiro foram dez passos _mais_ cinco que totalizaram **quinze** segundos. Este foi o tempo que ele demorou para convencê-la a tirar uma foto. Então quinze _vezes_ três davam **quarenta e cinco ** tipos de insultos diferentes que ela utilizou quando sentiu a mão dele sobre sua cintura e o hálito tão próximo de seu rosto.

"_O que está fazendo, Colonnello? Vá já para o seu quarto!"_

Se dividisse esse número _por _cinco, teria **nove** boas razões para discutir com ela, mas preferiu não fazê-lo e foi para o quarto.

_**X**_

Enquanto passava as fotos de seu antigo álbum embaixo das cobertas, Colonnello observava uma em especial _(a que tinham tirado naquela tarde)_ com um sorriso nos lábios, que, _somado_ a três trovões, deram a Lal, **quatro** motivos para aparecer no quarto de Colonnello sem que ele a chamasse.

"_Você tem medo de trovões?"_

_(Cinco)_

"_Calado." Mais um trovão e um pulo._

_(__**mais **__sete)_

"_Venha cá."_

_(é igual a __**doze**__)_

Ela vai em silêncio, doze passos picados _vezes_ dez, eram **cento e vinte **batidas de seu coração, antes de se jogar nos braços de Colonnello.

"_Tudo bem."_

Ele murmura, erguendo o queixo dela cuidadosamente antes de dar um dos **dez** tipos de sorrisos que Lal já conhecia _(e você já parou pra pensar em como os olhos dele são bonitos?)_ tão bem.

E depois as coisas ficam confusas, mas ela acha que primeiro veio **um** beijo somado à **duas** mãos e _mais_ **três** passos que davam tempo para **seis** trovões _mais_ **uma** cama e **sete **cicatrizes que ela contou quando **subtraiu** dele uma camisa e **dois** gemidos quando lhe mordeu o ombro e _(o que diabos eu estou fazendo?)_ ela quer dizer algo, mas a mão dele a impede.

"_Isso faz o medo sumir, não é?"_

Não há conta que explique isso, então ela prefere ignorar e apenas aproveitar o momento, pois pode ser apenas **uma** vez, ou quem sabe **duas**?

Não faz diferença, afinal. Lal jamais gostou de operações matemáticas e Colonnello também não.

_**#**_

Viram como é fácil entender quando usamos a matemática? Era tudo relacionado aos números. Não que faça muita diferença agora.

**N/A:**

É estranho, porque eu **odeio** matemática. Mas quando eu comecei a escrever _(e isso devia ser DinoHibari)_ me veio à mente que a Lal tem um jeito bastante sistemático. E pelo que deu pra entender, ela sempre foi muito durona com o Colonnello e talvez por isso ele seja assim.

Mas eu gostei de trabalhar com esse lance das operações fundamentais e até que não ficou tão ruim.

Eu sei que não é a melhor coisa do mundo, mas eu me esforcei pra ficar bom, Teté, eu juro.

Sinto muito se não ficou do seu agrado, mas eu consegui visualizar tão bem isso 8D

E não sei se a Lal tem medo de trovões, mas achei que ficou legal, então foda-se.

Feliz aniversário, Teté, porque eu te amo demais do jeitinho que você é. É um presente curto, mas de coração. Te amo, titia!

Agradecimentos especiais à Nanase Kei que quase me bateu até a morte (três vezes) e leu a fic antes.

**_Reviews? #Aponta uma bazuca#_**


End file.
